The Tale Of Kurama
by Lord Bael
Summary: Kurama, a tailed beast known to change the land around him with only a flick of his tail, was sealed yet again by these disgusting humans. Now though seeing a way to escape his situation, He is not going to allow this to happen ever again, this time Kurama is going to be free, and NOTHING is going to stop him!
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale Of Kurama**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sup y'all! This is my very first fan fiction, and I'm just trying to see if I can actually do one correctly ha-ha. Tell me if I've F'd it up please and tips are always appreciated!**

The first day Kurama, The Nine Tailed Fox, a being with immense power that was able to create tsunamis and form earthquakes with just a flick of his tail had ever cried, was when he was created. Ever since Kurama was created, Misfortune befell him. At first, his father Hagoromo Otsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths, created him and his siblings from the chakra of the Juubi telling them that they were his children, and that no matter what they would always be together.

Unfortunately, not very long after Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The Sage of Six Paths and literal god amongst men, died. Using the very last of his chakra, Hagoromo sealed the husk of the Ten Tails into the moon. Making it so that no one was able to revive the beast, and leaving his "children" all alone.

 _ **This Was The First Time He Cried**_

At first Kurama was sad, yet understanding. His father did what he had to do, in order to preserve the world and make sure that all these humans were safe. Yet, as Kurama got older he couldn't understand, these humans, these vile retches of filth! Took the teachings of the tailed beast's father, **HIS** father **!** And perverted his fathers **Ninshu** into **Ninjutsu!**

They then went even _further_ and started attacking each other with this " **Ninjutsu"!** The 9 tailed fox couldn't believe what he was seeing! They had perverted his father's teachings for **THIS**? Oh he was definitely pissed alright. But even then, Kurama had learned from his father's teachings, and didn't allow the hatred of the world to get to him. He calmed his rage and simply decided to watch the world go by.

But, as the hundreds of years passed by, the humans didn't get any better! He watched as the practitioners of this so called ninjutsu, created clans. Then, they fought against the other clans, even further twisting his fathers gospel and attacking each other with the utmost cruelty! He was disgusted! Is this what his father had envisioned? The clans fighting among each other, Killing the young and elderly alike?

Knowing that this was cycle of bloodshed would never stop, The Tailed Beast decided to interfere. Gathering his siblings they **CRUSHED** anyone that got in their way! The second a war between clans would pop up, the bijuu would appear! They became known as **Monsters.** Beings of immense power Kurama and his siblings stopped all wars from getting too far, and for a time the humans realized that something of greater power was out there, and so they fled.

Or at least, that was the plan, unfortunately one of the (newly named) "ninja" re-invented a specific skill that destroyed the bijuu's entire life.

 **Fuinjutsu!** **(The Art of Sealing)**

Using this skill, the ninja started to hunt down the bijuu! Sealing them into people, which granted the users immense power. Kurama couldn't believe it! His siblings! His family! The last remaining links he had to his father, were gone.

Eventually he was the only one left. Although the most powerful of his siblings, Kurama was also the most cautious, and as such no one was able to truly seal him. Until one day as he slept in a cave, hundreds of miles away from any civilization, a man came to him. Madara Uchiha , a descendant of Indra, who was the first son of Hagoromo. used his **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (EMS)** a dojutsu descended from the eyes of his father, to put the bijuu under a **Genjutsu (Illusion).**

Using him as a toy, Madara employed him in battle to take on Hashirama Senju, the newly created leader of the (also) newly created **Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village),** in a fit of petty revenge! All because the uchiha wasn't made the **Hokage (Fire Shadow)**.

They fought for days, pushing each other past their limits, with every clash of their fist shockwaves would blast throughout the area! With every use of a jutsu, entire forest's and grasslands were **Landscaped!** And yet Madara Uchiha failed to win that battle and "died".

Seeing that the **"Kyuubi" (Nine-Tails)** was waking up, the First Hokage could now allow the beast to wreck havoc on his village, and so with the help of his wife Mito Uzumaki (A woman from a clan renowned for their sealing techniques) Kurama was sealed away.

Being sealed away allowed the Bijuu to regain his sense of self, and so when he "awoke" to find himself sealed within a disgusting **HUMAN** he raged for days! Trapped within his container Kurama knew that the only thing he could do was fester in his hatred, and wait for the human to escape so that he could finally be free.

As the years passed by The tailed beast simply waited, hoping for a chance to escape as soon as he could.

BUT NO

When Mito grew old, the despicable humans wanted his power! And so **ANOTHER** sealing took place. In which Kurama was caged inside another human, one Kushina Uzumaki. Now you have to understand, even as sentient masses of chakra, the bijuu still had their pride, and Kurama, who had inherited most of the pride and hatred from the mass of chakra he had from the Juubi, had plenty in spades.

So you can understand when his pride was almost completely shattered that day. Now Mito, while strict, did not necessarily care about the fox and so the seal created to hold him back that was on Mito, simply caged him in a vast amount of darkness. Kushina however, hated the fact that she had to hold a bijuu, and so asked Mito to make the seal Extra Tight.

Instead of simply floating in the darkness, waiting for a chance to escape. Kurama was _**PINNED**_ to a giant rock. Stakes droven into him on every tail, and even one inside of his stomach! He was binded by the chains of the Uzumaki and couldn't move a single inch!

Shackled like a prisoner and treated as a being worse than scum,

 _ **That Was The Second Day He Cried**_

Festering in his hatred for even longer, The tailed beast stopped believing in the words of his father and was **Consumed** by his hatred. Loathing anything and everything, Kurama simply stopped holding back his anger, and finally realized what it meant to truly _**HATE.**_

Soon Kurama had another chance to escape, his container had gotten pregnant, and hence allowed for the seal to be vastly weakened, but yet again! His plans of escape were foiled as an unknown uchiha broke into the birthing chambers, trapped him under a genjutsu, and freed Kurama! Albeit unfortunately, under his control.

By the time the Kurama had finally gained his sense of self and snapped out of the genjutsu, the village was already in ruins and the death god was in front of him. Splitting his chakra into yin and yang, with the yin being sealed into The Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze) and the yang being sealed into Minato's and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Yet, as the fox was sealed into his third container, he had noticed something. The seal that the Fourth Hokage had made, was **Faulty.** The Fourth Hokage had not followed one of the ancient rules of Fuinjutsu. _When yin and yang are separated, they will always find a way to come back together._

And so, as the soul of the Fourth Hokage was taken away by the **SHINIGAMI** **(Death God)** the yin chakra of the nine tails combined back with the original inside of the seal, forming once again the full Nine Tailed Fox.

 _ **And So The Seal Cracked**_

It was small, only a tiny crack in the seal, and yet the seal created for the third **Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrafice)** was only created to hold the **Yang** chakra of the kyuubi, and with the full might of his power, it would only too soon before Kurama could do what he always wanted.

 _ **Kurama Was Going To Get His Freedom, No Matter The Consequences.**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Haha well that's it please leave a review and tell me if you like it I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing so let me know if I fudged something up**

 **Lord Bael is out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom!

**Freedom!**

 **Sup, Lord Bael here, I tried my best to make this chapter epic, unfortunately one can only try haha. In reply to some of the reviews, Yasaka? Hmmmm that's a secret ;) . In reply to LegionsEnd56, sorry you don't like me bro, Im trying to simply create an interesting and unique fanfic and don't worry about naruto bro I still got ideas for him in upcoming chapters. Now without further ado, ONTO THE STORY**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _As Kurama was lurking in the darkness of the seal, he felt something happen to his jinchuuriki. A smile, miles wide appeared on his face. His tails slow swishing, switched to a fast pace, looking like snakes in the grass. "hehehe" he chuckled to himself quietly. Suddenly the quiet chuckling turned into giant burst of laughter "_ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ _"_

 **It Was Time**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A red cloak surrounded Naruto as he charged even more chakra into his **Rasengan (spiraling sphere),** and gritted his teeth. His foe a young dark haired youth with red eyes and twisted glove like wings with tan skin, Sasuke Uchiha sent more chakra into his arm increasing the cutting power of his **Chidori (one thousand birds)** technique.

In a split second, they charged at each other. Sasukes technique making a sound reminiscent of birds chirping loudly, Narutos emitting a grinding sound. Tearing up the path along the way the two semi-brothers crashed their jutsus together.

" **CHIDORI"**

" **RASENGAN"**

Pitting their ultimate techniques against one another a flash of light bright enough to blind both appeared.

Cracks seemed to appear around the both of them, the sound of glass breaking was heard, and suddenly naruto felt his arm getting sucked in.

"What!" naruto yelled loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SASUKE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Shutup loser!" sasuke gritted his teeth. He didn't know what was happening either, and he was concerned, he suddenly felt his leg get pulled in. "fuck" he was starting to regret trying to go to orochimaru.

Suddenly, the light died down, and kakashi would arrive not very soon. Only to see an empty battleground and broken statues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They appeared in a flash, inside of an area called **The Interdimensional Gap.** a place where only the most strongest of creatures could survive without being dying. Sasuke immediately died, his chakra not powerful enough to protect his body from the airless and toxic environment. Naruto however, was cloaked in a volatile red chakra that surrounded him as he fell onto the craggy rocks in the gap.

 _Inside the seal/mindscape_

Kurama grinned victoriously, as he held the physical manifestation of the blonde's soul in his palm.

" **Well it looks like you messed up boy"** he said to himself with a smirk on his face.

Pushing the boys' soul into the back of the mindscape the Bijuu summoned his massive amount of chakra. Outside the seal the boys' body, one coated in a simple red cloak of chakra suddenly grew 6 chakra tails.

Kurama gritted his teeth. " **Goddamn Shinigami!"** he growled, pushing even more chakra into the tiny crack on the seal " **Even far separated from your power the seal is still stable, hehe I have to give you props for that"** he said to himself " **BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE CHAINED DOWN AGAIN** "

Summoning even more chakra and pushing it into the seal, a bigger crack started to form.

Outside the mindscape, Narutos body gained an eighth tail, his skin peeled off and the chakra expanded into a humongous shape with 8 tails. Bones formed, and muscles and tendons grew over that. Fur randomly popped up in big patches, starting from the tails all the way to the head.

Inside the seal, Teeth, big enough to rival the biggest dinosaurs shown through as the fox smiled darkly.

" **almost….almost…ALMOST…NOW!"** with a roar the mightiest of the Bijuu broke through and destroyed the seal completely. Outside the seal Fur covered the rest of the body, and eyes, teeth, and nails appeared.

The Great Nine Tailed Fox was free!

" **HAHAHAHA** " Kurama howled with laughter. He hadn't felt this good in ages! He was finally free! Albeit he didn't really know where he was but still! He was finally free! No more being shackled and imprisoned like some feeble creature with little intellect! Now he had to find a way to get out of here though.

Suddenly, The mighty bijuu stopped laughing. Something wasn't right…..he could feel it…something on the edge of his senses was heading towards him! His eyes opened widely as he turned his head to what he thought was the west.

Eyes open wide and teeth bared Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" **What….is THAT?!** " he mumbled to himself

Unknown to him another creature inhabited the Dimensional Gap. A creature of great power that had sensed someone else in his domain.

The Dragon, Great Red

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dragon of power, a dragon of dreams, Great Red had sensed another creature in his realm, and he was coming to find out what it was. A body about as long as 100 meters. Enormous wings of unfathomable length beat strongly. Scales of the darkest red possible gleaned from a light that just wasn't there. A horn, giant in length was on a head big enough to crush buildings, and teeth sharp enough to pierce and crush through the hardest metals known to man were showed with serrated edges.

Great Red was annoyed, he had simply been flying around in the dimensional gap, enjoying his time doing loops and twist's when something appeared on the edges of his senses. He was even more irritated by the fact that the alien entity had started having some sort of weird red lightshow, and so he went to check it out.

As the great dragon got closer he could finally make out what the entity was. A Humongous fox, something as big as him! Had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and it was looking at him! He had never seen a creature such as this. At first he thought it was some type of Kyuubi from the Yokai faction, and yet, the upper-body structure of a human, and opposable hands, proved differently.

" **What are you?..no…why are you here? In my home?"** he questioned the creature. He could already tell it was powerful, and his giant heart sped up as he smelled an upcoming battle. Maybe he would find a worthy opponent in this creature?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **What are you?..no...why are you here? In my home"**

The second the question was asked Kurama could already tell the intent. He was a fox of many abilities, one of which was the ability to sense negative emotions. And this being in front of him, he could feel it.

 _It wanted a fight_

Being the most cautious of the tailed beast Kurama didn't really want to start a fight here in unknown territory, and hence decided to answer the beast.

" **My name is Kurama, Greatest of all the Bijuu and strongest of my kind, I don't know how I got here, I simply wish to return from whence I came** " the tailed beast explained calmly. Usually he would be haughty, but the circumstances at the moment could not permit it, and he knew how to hold back his pride…well…most of the time.

" **Hmmmm** " the great dragon hummed to himself, he couldn't understand why this creature, but what he did know, was that it was strong.

" **Greatest of your kind you say? Well then how about this** " the dragon landed on the ground, creating a shockwave from his sheer weight as the ground cracked beneath him. " **Let's make a deal** " Red said as his tail twitched in excitement.

" **What kind of deal?** " the fox said, tilting his head slightly to get a bigger look at the scales on the side of great red

" **Recently I have been looking for a fight** " said great red

" **And what does that have to do with me** " replied Kurama, already being able to tell what this creature was trying to tell him.

" **How about this, we fight, and if I win you will die, simple as that** " answered red, a big grin forming onto his colossal face

" **And if I win?** " Kurama asked, his eyes narrowed as a grin also formed onto his face.

" **Then I will use my power to send you to the closest world in this location, one of which I believe is your world** " Great Red nonchalantly replied " **But don't think it will be that easy** " his grin forming into a smirk. " **I am The Dragon Red, Great Red, Bringer of apocalypse! And this is MY world!** " He said challengingly.

The Greatest tailed beast let out an enormous bout of laughter, he couldn't believe that this creature, this "dragon" wanted to fight him…and yet….his tails, swishing behind him, slowly started to speed up. Muscles tensed, and eyes narrowed, as his rabbit-like ears perked upwards.

" **Challenge accepted** " he said with a smirk.

" **Hahahaha good! good!** " Great Red laughed uproariously " **Well then, allow me to make the first move** "

He tilted his head…and a enormous gout of fire spewed from his mouth straight towards Kurama.

" **hmph, pathetic..** " Kurama drawled out, as 3 of his tails formed in front of him to block the attack. The other six shot out like stakes, the tips hardened enough to cut through diamond easily.

Red, although big was easily able to move to the side, the muscles in his wings then tensing as he jumped into the air and let them do the rest of the work. He flew far to the right, and then quickly dashed back towards the tailed beast, trying to ram him, as his serrated horn gleaned dangerously.

Kurama, seeing it coming from a mile away, pumped some chakra into a tail and swiped it. Great amounts of earth formed into a 20 meter thick wall. He wasn't known as the bijuu who could shift the landscape for no reason after all.

Red quickly pulled up, knowing that even though he could easily crash through it, it would distract him longer than he was willing.

The tailed beast then enlarged one of his tails big enough to measure a skyscraper and caught one of reds wings with it. Pulling red with it, his tail quickly slammed into the ground, creating a massive crater 70 foot wide and 30 foot deep.

Although he had to pull his tail back when a huge amount of fire erupted into the void like a pillar.

Great red appeared out of the pillar of fire, seemingly unharmed. " **hehe your definitely strong** " red remarked. " **But now it's time for me to get serious** "

Using the power over dreams that he was born with, Great Red created a dream and formed it into reality.

Kurama looked up only to see an enormous amount of fire heading towards him. " **Tch..**." he growled, and then swung 7 of his tails to create a shockwave that completely extinguished the fire, as the chakra inside the shockwave formed into roaring gales heading towards red.

The dragon quickly covered its body with its wings and was blown back lightly but was still standing. Seeing his opponent about to swing his tails again, he formed another dream and brought it forth, creating a net made of energy to hold onto the 7 tails. Crushing them together, the tails slammed against the ground creating another crater.

" **Do not believe this hindrance will do anything lizard** " the tailed beast mocked, a simple flex of his tails forced the net to break as he swung another towards the dragon.

Seeing the tail heading towards him, Great Red twisted his wing to the side, which moved his body to the left, then, snapping his head, his razor sharp teeth snapped down onto the tail.

" **GAAAAHHH** " Kurama howled in anger, using his other tails to smash the dragon on its head and knocking it away from his tail.

" **you…. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN** " the bijuu roared

Suddenly Red backed away as he noticed the fox was doing something.

Black and white balls of chakra rapidly combined, as negative and positive chakra at a perfect 8:2 ratio formed into a solid black ball.

Great Reds eyes quickly widened " **What in the?!** "

" **BIJUUDAIMA! (Tailed Beast Bomb)** " Kurama howled out as the ball sped off at high speed towards red.

' **I** _ **can't let that hit me**_ **!** ' Red thought, he could see the power behind the attack, and didn't want to be in the area when it went off.

Again using the power of forming reality from dreams he created an enormous wall of pure energy, strong enough to survive the combined power of the four satans combined.

The ball of energy hit the wall of energy, and an unstoppable object met an unmovable one.

 _ **Tink**_

Red saw the ball hit his wall of energy…then everything went white.

An enormous explosion occured, the rocks and crags all around the area were evaporated, as a ear breaking sound howled throughout the dimensional gap. Great red was blown black hundreds of feet, and slammed against the previous wall of earth that Kurama had created, breaking through it, and kept going even farther, finally slowing down 2 miles away from the site of contact.

" **That..**." great red grumbled to himself in shock. " **Was unexpected** " his body covered in deep gouges and scratches.

Looking back onto the previous site, great red could see a massive crater, and a red fox rapidly running towards him.

" **not that bad….fox** " he chuckled slightly to himself.

Kurama ran towards the creature that DARED to bite his tail and pushed more chakra into his legs to go even faster, intending to ram the dragon. When all of a sudden, everything became dark, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't **FEEL**. _'What the hell is going on?'_

A great heat appeared, and the bijuu grit his teeth as he was suddenly rammed into, and yet he STILL couldn't see what had done it. He flew back a few hundred feet, before getting rammed into again. Every now and then, fire would wash over him and burned him. He couldn't understand, did the dragon have the ability to control darkness too?!

Then, after another ramming, he tried to focus. ' _Can he control darkness? No otherwise he would have used that way later….'_ His eyes widened ' _could it be?'_ using his ability to sense emotions Kurama felt a tiny bit of malice coming from his left. ' _AN ILLUSION!'_

Sensing the dragon about to ram him again, he quickly pumped 3 tails worth of chakra into his arm, turning it even stronger than previously, and smashed it into the red lizards body.

Great red was sent rolling backwards and his hold over the illusion shattered.

" **very impressive** " said Kurama

" **If it wasn't for the fact that I have some experience dealing with illusions I might have been defeated** " he admitted reluctantly. " **But im not falling for your tricks anymore…lizard** "

Gathering more chakra, Kurama quickly formed hundreds of **Tailed Beast Bombs,** and then started rapidly firing them like a machine gun.

Great red , having recovered created a shield of energy, and then started layering more shields over the original.

The sound of breaking glass was heard, as seals were destroyed and created, and tailed beast bombs continued smashing through. Eventually when Kurama stopped firing, a great cloud of dust covered his vision. Trying to see through the dust, the tailed beast was surprised when a blast of fire, blue in color this time came through the smoke.

Pulling his tails up to block the attack, Kurama was surprised when his tails were singed enough to look crispy, and he gritted his teeth in pain.

Forcing chakra into his tails to speed up the regeneration of them, the Bijuu looked towards his right as the fire died down and the dust cleared.

Great red wasn't in greatshape, one of his eyes was closed because blood had gotten in it, and his usually shiny scales were cracked and caked with blood.

But this wasn't over

Using his power over dreams, Great Red simply **believed** that he wasn't hurt anymore, and hence he wasn't. Now back to full health, he grinned.

" **Tch** " Kurama growled in slight annoyance, he had plenty of chakra left, and his regenerative factor had already taken care of his wounds.

Suddenly he grinned also, looking into the dragons eyes as he spoke.

" **Get ready little lizard, you haven't seen anything yet** "

" **HAHAHA This is the most fun I've had in years** " replied Red

" **Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is…Fox** "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _They had clashed seemingly years, Great Red with his ability to simply "wish" himself back to full health, and Kurama's seemingly infinite stamina and chakra simply regenerated every time he was injured. An unprecedented amount of time later, they stopped._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **It seems we are at an impasse** " Red said to his enemy. He had never had this much fun except with Ophis, and even she eventually just ignored him and walked away after a day or two.

" **I suppose so** " Kurama replied. He too was having fun, and he couldn't believe how great it was to simply fight for the thrill of it! To test his might against a foe just as strong as him!

Respect grew in each of their eyes for one another, and a feeling of happiness spread throughout the two colossal beings.

" **I suppose we must stop here** " Red said, with red having the most fun in his life, he didn't want to end up killing his opponent, that would only make it so that he would never have an enemy who loved battle as much as him to fight again.

" **Then will you uphold your part of the deal?** " Kurama asked, wondering what the dragon was up to.

" **Yes, I will open a portal for you to get back to your world, but you have to promise to fight again sometime** " The dragon replied

" **Deal** "

A Portal framed in red appeared in front of Kurama, who cautiously but eagerly stepped forward.

" **Kurama** …" Great red suddenly said

" **What is it dragon? Spit it out I'm ready to go home already** " he replied in slight annoyance. Even though he respected this creature he didn't really want to waste anymore time here than necessary.

" **Oh nothing** " Great Red replied back with a mischievous smile on his face. " **Just wanted to say, have a good time.** "

" **Tch** " Kurama clicked his tongue, but he too had a slight (if barely) smile on his face " **Same to you dragon** "

As Kurama stepped into the portal, he suddenly sensed a hint of malice " **Wha-** " a tail smacked him into the portal faster than he could move, and as he fell in, he could hear Great Reds voice. " **I forgot to mention, but that portal has only a 0.1 percent chance of you getting into your own dimension, after all there are an infinite amount, even I in all my power can't exactly pinpoint which one is yours** " Red gloated with amusement in his voice.

Kurama glowered in annoyance, he had already guessed red would pull one of these stupid tricks on him, after all they had spent years fighting at this point. Even then he wasn't that angry, after all if he were to return home the only thing waiting for him there were endless sleeping and those goddamn monkeys with pink eyes (Uchiha).

Great red simply laughed as his enemy..no..his _friend_ was pulled into the portal.

When the mighty fox had disappeared, Red simply stood in silence in a bit, before flapping his wings and taking off.

" **See ya later, friend** "

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **HOOO I tried to make that chapter as fun as I could, ever since I saw Great Red in DXD I just wondered what a fight between him and Kurama would look like! Hahaha I know the "rasengan and chidori" portal isn't really new but I'm hoping Kuramas power and the fight scene make up for it. Don't worry about naruto tho I still have ideas for upcoming chapters you'll just have to wait**

 **I hope yall enjoyed the chapter and thank you for your time for reading this tiny** **little fanfic of mine!**

 **-Lord Bael is Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Kyuubi?**

 **AN: Hola, Lord Bael here again with this new chapter! Sorry it took so long but im still in highschool, so my education comes first sorry :P. On another note let me reply to some of the reviews that I found funny or interesting.**

 **The** _ **guest**_ **zzz :** _Red can't just wished himself to heal -_- fanfic authors really goes full retard at times like these. Hell why not just wish kurama to be defeated. The stupid shit people write these days._

 **Reply : lol first of all, in the wiki it says red was formed from dreams, and was said to be able to create dreams into reality. Second, there is no reason for red to "wish" Kurama to be defeated. Great Red wants an actual fight, not to simply absolutely crush his opponents, if you had actually read my 2** **nd** **chapter you would know that red (or at least my version of red) is a fighting junkie who gets a thrill from battle. Last, even if my information is incorrect, this is "fanfiction" which means It doesn't really have to be in accordance to canon. (oh wow what a shocker :P)**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** I wonder what you got planned for Naruto.I thought there was no ground in the Dimensional Gap in fact nothing really was there. My Highschool DxD knowledge is pretty crummy so could be wrong. Or is it the interpretation?  
Great fight.I wonder where Kurama will end this is your second chapter of your first story, your grammar is actually pretty good only a couple of mistakes here and there. Good work.

 **Reply : There actually isn't a ground in the dimensional gap, unfortunately it would be pretty hard to write a fight scene and show Kurama's power, if all he could do is float around in space and get his ass beat by Red who can fly. Without ground, Kurama wouldn't be able to stand and would probably just get rekt lol. Thank you for the encouragement! It gets my creative juices flowing!**

 **On another note I had completely forgotten the disclaimer, I hope this doesn't come to bite me in the ass later on, so here's the disclaimer now.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/or Highschool DxD all of those rights belong to the owners of said anime/manga)**

 **Now,**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kurama stepped out of the portal, he took a chance to survey his surroundings.

He had appeared In some sort of forest. With an open sky, and a river nearby, most of the animals had fled when he had entered the area so he wasn't paying any mind to the other fleeing ones. Seeing nothing of interest he started walking towards what he presumed to be north, his giant form destroying all of the trees in his way and causing small craters to appear in the earth with every step. A gently breeze went by as the giant fox moved through the forest. He was quiet interested, the air here was downright foul, especially compared to his home world. A Smokey fume seemed to be in the upper levels of the atmosphere and he was wondering why.

Sharply he turned his head to his left, something was coming! Squinting his eyes Kurama could just make out a hazy shape heading towards him at high speed. " **What the hell….is that another fox?** "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yasaka was worried, really really worried.

She had been relaxing in the main yard of her estate in Kyoto, when alarms went off everywhere. A Malevolent feeling had permeated the air and a feeling of pure, unrivaled power, fell upon the estate.

Yokai, were screaming everywhere, mass hysteria had befallen upon the citizens of Kyoto and some of them even passed out just from how powerful the aura was!

Using the leylines of magic around her to pinpoint where the aura was coming from, she was off in a flash of yellow light, her body transforming into an enormous golden nine tailed fox as she teleported short distances to her destination, Morioka.

She moved as fast as she could, pushing her giant body to the limits as she teleported every now and then, she couldn't believe it. Whatever this thing was it could be felt from almost 450 miles away! ( **This isn't even a lie, apparently Kurama has so much chakra that it can be felt from COUNTRIES away by non-sensors too. The dude is literally a goddamn chakra beast** )

Finally reaching the area where the raw power was coming from, a seemingly normal forest, she finally caught sight of the creature that was emitting such power, and she was the most shocked she had ever been in her life.

Another Kyuubi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing that Kurama was expecting when getting dropped off into this weird world, It certainly wasn't seeing another Nine Tailed Fox! Although he could see some differences it was still a surprise.

This fox, unlike him, had regular fox ears instead of his rabbit-like ones. Plus this fox didn't have those super cool opposable thumbs that he had, Also, instead of the reddish orange cloak of fur, this fox had a bright golden colored coat.

The other fox finally stopped in front of him, and now that it had, he realized that it was smaller than him. It seemed to be three fourths his size.

They stared at each other for a bit, tying to size the other up, until the golden fox actually surprised him by the feminine sounding voice it had when it…no _she_ spoke up.

" **I'm sorry but what are you doing here? These are my lands and you've already scared half of my kingdom just by your presence** " the golden fox said

' _ **Definitely a female**_ ' Kurama thought to himself, then decided to reply.

" **Hmph , it's not my fault your peasents couldn't handle my power, and for the reason I am here? That goddamn lizard sent me here after our fight I have no idea where I am** "

" **A lizard?** " she asked, a little confused

" **yes, you know, really big lizard? Red scales? The ability to bring dreams into reality?** " Kurama replied nonchalantly

He absentmindedly watched as the golden fox took a step back in what seemed to be shock

" **You don't mean Great Red do you?!** " She asked in great surprise, to think that something could actually fight on the level of great red and actually not be completely Annihilated, was something that completely amazed her.

" **Yes red! That stupid lizard sent me here after saying that he would "send me home" which he didn't, goddamn prankster dragon** " Kurama replied angrily, He was still pissed that the fucker actually had the balls to trick him, HIM! The goddamn nine tailed fox!

Yasaka couldn't believe it, this fox had actually fought Red, but instead of dying he had been sent to this world as some sort of twisted joke! Or at least that's what she got from this other fox.

Sensing other presences heading towards this area, the golden fox quickly asked the red fox a question.

" **Excuse me but could you perhaps form into a smaller size?** " she questioned, she didn't want the other factions getting into this mess, if they did all show up at once she did not know what was going to happen. She definitely didn't want to be here for the shit storm that would hit if they found this other fox with her.

" **Hmmm, why?** **I don't have anything to gain from trying to go into a smaller size so why should I?"** Kurama replied back to her question, he really didn't see why he had to switch forms because this other fox was asking him too.

" **Because your power is so strong, that other beings are on their way over here to check it out, it would be beneficial to you if you perhaps, turned it down?** " she hesitantly answered back

The tailed beast snorted, " **Like I care if some flies come to attack me or not, I am the mightiest tailed beast! They are most likely only a hindrance at worst and a irritant at best.** "

Seeing that this other fox was quiet haughty _'even if his haughtiness was somewhat justified given the fact that he had fought THE Great Red and survived_ ' she decided to try a different approach.

" **I'm begging you!** " she bowed her head slightly in a show of submission " **If the other factions come here and find you here with me, they might think I was withholding information of another kyuubi from them, They might even attack my people and me out of fear that I am planning some sort of power play** " she absolutely _**loathed**_ being so submissive but she didn't want another war on her hands just because the other factions got a little trigger happy over a misunderstanding. As a leader she had to look after her people, and she definitely wouldn't be a good one if she let another war start up.

Kurama thought to himself for a bit, he didn't really want to change into another form, but even he didn't want a random war. He had been apart of plenty already back In his home world, and imagining more children and elderly dying didn't really sit well with him.

" **Humph, I suppose for once I should hold my pride back, very well then** " he said to her, getting her to blink in surprise, she didn't really think that was going to work.

The great bijuu tried to think of how to do this, he had never actually transformed into a smaller form, because he had so much chakra, but then an idea struck him.

Naruto!

When he had transformed back into a whole being, he had absorbed the boys' body also! He could use that as a base!

Red murky chakra surrounded him as he dug into his core and found the boys body seemingly floating inside him, he was surprised that it hadn't dissolved considering that his chakra was extremely corrosive. Then again, I guess that's the boys perk of being a jinchuuriki, the body being able to withstand his chakra simply because he was _made_ to withstand it. Ever since he was born the boy had been siphoning off tiny amounts of his chakra via the seal, and so he was able to withstand more and more of it with time.

Using the boys' body as a base he _forced_ his chakra into the body, and then made a few "tweaks". He definitely didn't want to be looking like that girly bastard, the Fourth Hokage. And as such changed the hair color to red, same with his eyes, enhanced the whisker marks to look darker, and changed the facial structure so that it was less "girly".

When the light show was over and all was said and done, a young looking man, appearing to be in his twenties with red hair and whiskered cheeks was left standing in the middle of a clearing . Using his chakra he tried forming some clothes, he didn't know if it was going to work, but he had seen his father do it before he had died, and decided to try.

Again a brief glow came over him and then black ninja pants formed over his legs and a dark red long sleeved shirt fitted onto his chest. Lastly a orange-reddish scarf formed over his shoulders.

"hmmm" a deep, yet smooth voice intoned. " I wasn't really expecting that to work but I suppose this form is quiet fitting for a being as mighty as I"

Looking up, Kurama hadn't even realized that other fox had also transformed into a human form. Although this form once and for all proved to him that this creature was in fact, a girl.

Bright golden hair framed a heart-shaped face, and golden eyes. A voluptuous body, covered by a gold short skirted kimono, with a slightly open front giving a view to some flesh, and black slippers finished off the entire attire.

An eyebrow raised on the red haired "mans" face as he stared at this fox-turned-human, he definitely wasn't expecting this fox to be so….sensuous, but he didn't want to think into it too much and decided to ask a question instead.

"Is this good enough for you? I've made sure to repress most of my power so that these weaklings won't be able to feel it."

Yasaka innerly released a sigh of relief, she wasn't looking forward to a fight between factions at the moment, she was far from her center of power in Kyoto where the magical leylines were, and she wasn't sure she would survive the encounter if they had tried to fight.

"yes, thank you very much, I didn't want to end up fighting a losing battle Mr….." she replied and asked in the same sentence.

"Kurama" His smooth, yet deep voice replied. The rich undertone causing her to shiver for a second.

"And the name of my guest?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she had seemingly gone into outer space for a few seconds.

"Yasaka" she answered with a slight smile.

"please come with me Kurama-sama, I do not want to be in this area any longer than I have to"

The bijuu-turned-man snorted at how this woman was trying to act nice to him, (in his head at least) but followed anyways as they walked further into the forest.

10 minutes later, Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels appeared in the site, looking for the being of massive power he had sensed. Only to find a clearing that looked like it was half melted, and further back giant footsteps that looked as if they simply vanished.

"well would you look at that" the fallen angel whispered to himself, his long black hair and golden bangs flowing in the wind "it looks like we got another contestant in the game"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama looked at the city around him in wonder. He was actually surprised! The humans of this era were actually able to survive without any chakra. Instead of using chakra to jump around over rooftops, these humans had instead turned towards technology, and had created these things called "cars".

They had even created buildings bigger than him! The technological advances of this world were quite surprising and he (although not wanting to admit it) was enjoying himself for maybe the first time after his fathers' death.

He had learned from Yasaka that there were a whole bunch of factions that had been at war, but recently a seize fire had happened, and there was a tentative, yet balanced peace happening all over the world. Although on a hair trigger and a minor issue could start up the war again, it was still peace. Something that he didn't even think was possible, considering where he came from, people killed their own family for power (talking about you, you goddamn pink eyed monkeys).

Reaching the Kyoto estate that Yasaka was living in, the two foxes passed by other yokai who bowed to Yasaka and gave slight looks of fear to Kurama. He may have been stuffing as much chakra as he could into this body but to be honest some of it was still leaking out, which caused the more "sensitive" yokai to break into a sweat when he passed by.

Finally they arrived in a room that he guessed was a conference room, there was a dark brown round table and a couple chairs for guest to sit in.

"Kurama I know that you are not of this world and as such I would like to teach you more about the structure of the factions in this world, I don't want you to not know about these facts and accidently start up the war again. And since I am the leader of the faction you are currently staying in, it is my duty to inform you on all of these facts." She explained, trying to get him to see where she was coming.

The Bijuu was looking bored the entire time she was talking, and a sweat drop grew on the back of her head ' _This is the being that fought great red?_ '

To be honest Kurama didn't really care about all of these facts, sure he didn't want to start a war but if some retarded little fly tried to fight him it wasn't like he was going to back down. What he really wanted to do was explore the world! He was finally free from his container! In his previous world he had seen all that could be seen, to the greatest mountains to the biggest seas. Yet here! Here he could see something new! The tailed beast valued his freedom the most out of anything in the world. If he was going to be stuck in this world, he might as well use his new-found freedom to explore and see what was new! He told as such to Yasaka.

"I see, so you want to explore the world?" she questioned, slightly stunned by how much the red haired "man" valued his freedom.

"yes" he replied lifting a hand to hold his head up in boredom "I don't want to be tied down by petty things such as rules, this isn't my home and as such I don't care much for your factions idiotic squabbles"

Honestly he didn't really care about the fighting, as long as it didn't involve him, although if they came LOOKING for a fight, specifically with him, then that was another story.

"I see…." She paused, and then decided to make her case.

"You say you want to be free? I can relate to that, ever since I was born I was made to be the perfect heir, I was born with nine tails, and as such I was expected to be the next leader of the yokai faction, after all even when I was just born my power was far greater than some adults" she began

"but, even with freedom, don't you want a place to come home to?" she asked

"a…home?" Kurama asked, Looking slightly perplexed "why should I care about a home? I've been a wandering spirit all my life, and there is no reason to tie myself down if I'm going to be out exploring even more, especially since now I'm in a new planet, there should be plenty to see and do!"

"I can understand that" she replied "but what about when you have explored all that can be explored?"

A look of slight surprise was shown on his whiskered face

"what happens when you have explored the deepest oceans, seen the farthest islands, the mightiest volcanoes , the strongest hurricanes, after that what do you do?"

A frown marred his face, he knew exactly what was going to happen, after all it had happened to him after he had explored everything that could be explored in his old world. He would simply go into some random cave and sleep until something woke him up, or until he felt like going out and causing some havoc.

"I suppose you are right" he began "but even if so what exactly are you trying to get at? You wouldn't be asking these "home" questions unless you were trying to get something from me, so what is it, hurry up I have no times for simple mind games" he growled out, slightly frustrated from all these questions.

Yasaka paused, and then took a deep breath, Golden orbs locking onto twin pools of blood red "I want you to make the yokai faction your home" she said straight out.

The tailed beast blinked but wasn't really surprised at all, he could already guess what she was getting at, but no there was something else.

"humph, woman do you think I am stupid?" he questioned, she reeled back slightly in shock.

"you wouldn't be insisting so badly unless there was an ulterior motive, so…" he released a bit of his chakra and a dark aura suddenly appeared around him " **what are your real motives** "

The blonde haired woman gasped slightly, as a light sheen of sweat formed over her brow. Slowly, she began to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just….do you know that I am the only nine tailed fox in this world?" she started.

The dark aura around the red haired man disappeared and an eyebrow raised "and?" his voice returned to normal asked.

"I don't believe you understand…..ever since I was born I was the only 9 tailed kitsune around. There is literally no one else in this world that was born with 9 tails; I was an anomaly, something that wasn't meant to be."

"and yet, as I am sulking on seemingly random day, I come to find that I'm not the only one of my kind!" a small came out of her left eye as she continued.

"Do you understand how it feels to be truly alone? To be the only one of your kind? I simply wish to…not be so lonely anymore" she ended with a somber tone.

"I. Don't. Care." Came the nonchalant voice of the red haired Kyuubi. He could actually sympathize with this woman, after all he was a lonely creature also but this sob story wasn't going to stop him from being free. Did she think he was kidding when he said he valued his freedom above all else? Well he wasn't.

"I can sympathize with you to an extant" he began "but I'm not going to just fall for some sob story about being lonely, trust me your version of "loneliness" really isn't anything special, everybody has bad experiences, but you being selfish and trying to force me to become a part of your little faction with a sad story really isn't getting you anywhere and only shows to me that you are nothing but a spoiled little girl that instead of doing something about her situation, simply decided to cry about it." He deadpanned, he was done playing games, and surely he could be doing something more interesting at the moment.

Yasaka reeled back in shock, she had put her entire life into that speech and yet he simply shrugged it off like it was nothing more than lint on his shoulder. And yet….she suppose he was right, here she was sulking about her life and being lonely, and yet…she could've been doing something to improve that, such as gaining friends to counteract her loneliness.

"I suppose I have to thank you Kurama-sama" she said "your words have helped me to understand that I most likely could've stood up on my own two legs instead of acting like a lonely princess"

Kurama looked at her weirdly, he just told her what she was a stuck up princess and here she was thanking him? What an idiot, this is why he stopped communicating with other life forms years ago.

"and so I ask you, not as an idiotic lonely princess with a sob story, but as the leader of the yokai faction. Please consider joining, or at least allying with the yokai faction" she said with a stoic face, although a small bead of sweat could be seen on her upper brow.

A silence engulfed the room, the tension in the air could be cut with a rusty spoon as the occupants stared at each other.

"Humph" to be honest Kurama just wanted to get out of this room, he was tired of dealing with this troublesome woman, and simply wanted to leave and explore already.

"how about this" he began with a slight sigh "I will stay with you for a total of 6 months, if you cannot convince me to stay in this faction in that amount of time then I will leave" he reasoned "but if you CAN convince me to stick with this faction then I will ally myself with you"

A frown appeared on her face, if she couldn't convince this monstrously strong being to stay then he would leave and most likely join another faction, and she definitely didn't want that. And as such, she picked the option most favorable to her.

"Deal"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Oh boy that took longer than I expected, I had to go and revise this a shitload of times just trying to find the right setting and mood of the scene. I don't think I exactly did it correctly either tbh :P please tell me if I fukd something up with some reviews pls.**

 **Anyways thx for reading everybody I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter**

 **PM me if you got any questions,**

 **-Lord Bael is Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Battle**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for the late chapter, although technically it isn't late considering I never gave a date that I would be updating…but yeah. I've been literally flooded with homework, seriously why the hell do teachers do this shit to me? Anyways here are some replies to a couple reviews. Btw I'm not gonna write what they said just review to it.**

 **In reply to Withdrawnmadness000: Yup, this is only a few years after the war, so don't expect canon to be coming up until later, currently I'm trying to focus on Kurama and his relationship with Yasaka and the rest of the supernatural world.**

 **In reply to Sceonn: Yup, that's pretty much what happened to Naruto's body although I didn't think anyone else would notice the slight use of** **Banbutsu Sōzō you're actually the only person to point it out. Which makes me happy knowing that someone is getting the little hints I put up ^-^. About the chakra-chains…hmm idk it could be a thing I'll have to think about it.**

 **In reply to KHARAKI TAKAN: True I** _ **could**_ **could have made it so that Kurama could fly, but really I just can't see it happening in my head, to me Kurama belongs on the ground and I didn't really want to give him the ability to float because then I wouldn't be able to show his tank-like attributes on taking attacks, he would just simply float to the side, not very much of a fight there lol. About the Naruto question. It's kind of scary how good you are at reading my mind, that's all I have to say. True Kurama could've just killed her, but Kurama even though mostly full of hatred does have** _ **some**_ **good points, I had to portray that I didn't want him to just be a random psychopath but more like a guy who hates a lot of things but tries to regard it with apathy instead of violence.**

 **In reply to .98: to be honest I don't know about lemons, I don't think I'm confident enough in my writing to create a good lemon, although you can pm me and maybe somebody else could write the lemon and I could add it? Who knows maybe someone will do it for me so I can post it. And yes there will be devils involved you'll just have to wait a bit haha.**

 **In reply to T-B-R: Could you** _ **not**_ **read my mind goddammit hahaha.**

 **In reply to the guest who gave me information on Great Red: Thank you for the information, I really appreciate it, although I wanted to make Red more powerful than his canon counterpart by a few levels which is why I gave him the ability in the first place, I didn't know it was limited to just illusions. Thanks for that.**

 **I guess that's all for the reviews, Leave reviews if you have any more questions, and please let me know what grammar mistakes I have now ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **(Disclaimer: Check Chapter 3 I am NOT about to do a disclaimer for every chapter -_- too much effort ^-^)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sigh escaped Kurama as he sat down upon the bed in his room. Yes, _his_ room. Yasaka had given him a room near her chambers, and since he was a "distinguished guest" they had given him this super fancy room. Red drapes hung over the window, a Scarlett covered rug covered the floor, and his bed, with blood-red sheets and blankets made from the most expensive silks, made his room itself more expensive than what most mortals could afford in their whole lives. And yet….

 _It was useless_

Although enjoying the luxury of his current abode, the Tailed Beast had been here 5 months already, and although slightly attached to Yasaka, he had yet to be convinced that this was the place for him. Yasaka had tried to tempt him with unnecessary temptations, Woman, Power, and Fame.

But none of that was important to him, He hadn't had a woman in his entire life (and why would he? He was a giant ass fox that could flatten mountain ranges with a swing of his tail, plus, even with this new form he didn't think it was possible to have children or even commit the act), He didn't need power, he literally had it in spades, what was the point of extra power if he could trounce anything in this world with a swipe of his tail, and he definitely didn't need fame, after all he was the most powerful creature around what the hell did he care if people knew about him or not?

And as such, he was sure that after this month he would most likely leave.

Footsteps were heard by his keen senses as not a few seconds later a knock was heard at his door.

"come in"

 _Click_

The sound of a door opening was heard as the golden haired beauty walked into the room. His eyes lazily tracing over her form as she entered the room clad in a golden kimono.

"Kurama-sama do you not wish to join the festival activities?" Yasaka asked

Ah yes, the festival

He had forgotten that the humans were having some sort of weird celebration today and she had invited him.

"No" he bluntly said "I have no wish to associate myself with monkeys"

Even though he had a new kind of respect for these humans, it didn't mean he was going to lower himself down to their level, after all why would a King lower himself for lowly peasants, even if they were slightly better peasants than the ones back home.

"I see" she reluctantly said, it was obvious she was trying to get him to associate with more people and form connections so that he would stay longer. The entire time he was here the Tailed Beast rarely talked to people, he either lazed around the area watching her perform her duties, or went into the library to read up more on the facts of this world. He was getting bored…

And she knew it

She had tried desperately to find something that would gain his interest, something that would make him stay with her faction ensure her peoples survival in case another war were to break out.

But nothing seemed to work

Money, Woman, Power, Fame, Knowledge, he wanted none of these things besides knowledge and he had simply gone to the library in her abode instead of actually asking her for the answers to his questions, she was getting desperate and there didn't seem to be anything she could do that would stop him from leaving in a month.

Sighing to herself she left him in his room as she went to join the festival outside, maybe that would cheer her up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Meanwhile, on a roof close by, a dark hooded figure watched Yasaka move through the throngs of people to get to the fireworks stand,_

" _It's time"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yasaka was enjoying her time at the festival, the lighthearted atmosphere and laughing of children had changed her mood and she was now feeling happy again. As she moved to the fireworks stand that an old man was running she stopped, all the noise had disappeared, she took a look around her and found herself alone. All the people were gone, the surroundings were the same, but the old man who was running the store was missing, it's as if she had stepped into another world.

' _Or a dimension!'_

The sound of a blade whistling through the air was heard as she jumped back, the blade barely ruffling her clothes. She pulled a back handstand and landed on her feet a few feet away.

"Impressive…" A deep voice rang out from a black cloaked figure "I was sure that I had caught you unguarded and yet you were still able to dodge, I suppose you are the leader of the Yokai faction for a reason" it-no _he_ complimented.

She took a second to analyze him, he was wearing a black cloak, and silver eyes could be seen through the darkness of it, held slightly askew was an enormous broadsword that was bigger than his entire body.

She made a slight unlady-like grunt "to be honest you did catch me off guard, although I always listen to my instincts and they had told me to dodge" nine golden tails moved appeared behind her back swaying back and forth to a tune of their own, as a pair of fox ears popped up on her head, twitching, trying to listen to the smallest sounds.

"But the main question should be….who are you?"

A slight chuckle could be heard from the hooded figure, before he rushed forward…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The red haired bijuu was roaming the estate, trying to figure out something to do. He was starting to head towards the library when a brief flash of power appeared to his senses.

"Isn't that the festival?" he muttered to himself, then he felt it, his negative emotion sensing had picked up malevolent intentions coming from where the flash of power had appeared. A brief grin appeared upon his face as his pupils narrowed into slits.

' _It seems I'm not going to be so bored anymore'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…She jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the sword as the man tried to bisect her in two. Hearing a crash behind her, she turned her head to the side to see the building cut completely in two. A slight bead of sweat appeared over her brow as a look of shock appeared on her face.

' _that was not good, not good at all_ '

Now that she was paying attention she noticed that the sword was leaking a steady stream of demonic energy.

Several blocks were destroyed as she constantly dodged the attacks from the deadly swordsman

' _I can't keep dodging like this….looks like ill need to go onto the offensive'_

As the mysterious cloaked figure rushed her and swung his sword, a wall of wind appeared. The sound of sparks was heard throughout the area as the wind ground against the demonic sword, trying to block it.

She managed to jump back a few buildings before the wind was completely sliced in half.

"tch" the man clicked his tongue, seemingly annoyed by this new ability she had

She formed a hundred blades of wind with her magical energy, and sent them forward at high speeds.

" **Kaze no dansu (Dance of the wind)** " she whispered to herself.

The man spread his legs and took a stance " **Hyaku Ha (Hundred blades)** " he cried out, a dull glow of silver energy surrounded the man as he cut down every single blade of wind, his demonic blade moving masterfully.

This was obviously an opponent she couldn't play around with.

Dipping into the vast pool of energy she had, Yasaka gathered the wind in front of her and formed a tornado the size of a 3 story building. The keen cry of gale winds was heard as she sent it forward, ripping up the ground all along as it headed towards its target. " **Tatsumaki Kara (Galing tornado)** "

The hooded figure gathered a vast amount of his silver energy and charged it into his sword, wisps of black energy came off the sword as he swung it forward " **Zen'nō no surasshu (Almighty Slash)** "

The tornado was completely bisected in half; a surprised expression appeared on her face before twisting into a determined one.

The man yet again rushed forward, but she was unprepared, for he had used a much higher amount of speed than she thought was possible. A deep gash appeared on her side as she dashed to her right at the last second.

She rapidly moved backwards before channeling her magic into the wound to heal it up quickly. Gathering more magic, a wave of heat appeared as a dark blue orb of fire formed in her hands. " **Kitsune Bi (Fox Fire)** "

The man couldn't dodge in time, caught by surprise that his opponent could still put up a fight with the gash that he had just given to her side. An explosion that shook the earth around them was seen as a dust cloud appeared.

Yasaka's eyesight peered through the dust and saw the figure still standing, apparently having used his sword at the last second as a shield. Although he didn't come out unharmed, there were slight burns on his hands and his cloak was finally blown off.

She took in his appearance; he seemed to be a young man with silver-white hair and a somewhat charming face.

"I must applaud you" a slight grin appeared on his face as he spoke "I wasn't expecting you to put up much of a fight, let alone actually hurt me" he praised

A look of surprise appeared on her face before her tails perked up in shock, "you…..you're..."

His grin widened, "oh? So it seems you know who I am."

She took a step back in shock "it can't be..." she mumbled to herself "I thought that man didn't have any descendants"

A light laugh rang out through the area as the young adults grip on his sword tightened "well he did, allow me to introduce myself, the names Siegfried, the descendant of the legendary hero from Nordic mythology Siegfried"

Her eyes widened as her theory was proven correct, it looks like she was going to have to take this even more seriously than she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dust settled as Kurama landed on the ground in front of what seems to be a barrier of some sorts

"tch, such pitiful attempts won't stop me, like a barrier of this power could even hope to"

Dark red chakra formed on his back before forming into four chakra tails. They pushed forwards into the barrier, the corrosive chakra invading the magic of the powerful barrier, leaving a hole for him to walk through. A sly grin appeared on his face as he stepped into the seemingly empty pocket dimension.

"Now then, let's see if whoever created this thing is a match for the greatest of the bijuu"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yasaka gasped as another cut was made on her form, her clothes were shredded and they were barely covering her modesty. Siegfried was certainly a difficult opponent, he was insanely fast, and his swordsmanship was definitely the best she had seen in her life. ' _Plus that sword…_ '

After hearing his name, she had immediately knew what sword he was using,

It was more dangerous than she thought

 **Gram** , The sword that the original Siegfried had wielded before, known back then as **Balmung.** The sword Siegfried had used to slay the dragon king Fafnir. The greatest of demonic swords and the special dragon slaying ability that came with it.

Truly a formidable foe.

Siegfried himself was looking way better, he had light cuts all over him, and his cloak was completely ripped apart, showing the corded muscles hidden underneath. He was slightly drained, but otherwise fine. A white shirt and dark blue pants were his simple attire as he proudly stood against his opponent.

He sighed in disappointment "you were truly a formidable opponent" he started "but unfortunately my leader wants you dead, and I really can't go and let him down now can I?" he finished with a lazy grin, his silver eyes sparkling.

The golden haired yokai bit her bottom lip, she could fight this man on even footing if she wanted to, after all, all she had to do was dip into the leylines of power around Kyoto and she would be powerful enough to take on a Satan, the only issue with that was…' _the people_ ' if she tapped into that power, she would be able to easily destroy this intruder. But the land around her would be completely destroyed, she had no doubts that she would end up breaking this sub-dimension and hell would rain down on the innocents of her faction. She was **THAT** powerful with the leylines powering her up. She also had to think about how the other factions would react. They would be on her ass faster than a spider to a fly caught in its web.

But what could she do?

Her ears shot up as a surprised expression appeared on her face, Siegfried was sending a massive amount of energy into Gram, the rocks around the area picked up and broke apart from the amount of power he was putting into his sword.

"Let's finish this" he said " **Piasu Hanketsu (Piercing Judgment)** "

Gathering as much magic as she could in the limited amount of time available, she formed an enormous yellow wall of energy that formed into a barrier.

 **The sword was swung**

And hell was unleashed, a gale force powerful enough to blow over a skyscraper formed around a demonic crescent shaped attack, heading straight towards her.

The golden fox threw as much magic as she could into her barrier, hoping it would protect her from this devastating attack.

 **It wasn't enough**

 _Crack_

The sound of glass breaking was heard as Yasakas' barrier couldn't hold up against the attack. An enormous cloud of smoke was kicked up as the attack exploded. When the dust settled one could see the devastation the attack had caused.

An entire section of the vicinity had been completely reduced to rubble, buildings were simply gone, and the ground looked as if someone had simply terraformed the area into a wasteland. In the center of all this destruction was Yasaka. She could be seen kneeling down on her right knee, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Bruises and burns could be seen all along her body and her tails looked the worst, worn and torn, burns covered their entire length and they were drooping. She had used them to block the attack as soon as the barrier had been destroyed.

And it was lucky that she did

If she hadn't used her tails to block the rest of the attack, at that distance she would've been completely turned to dust.

Siegfried whistled in appreciation, it had been awhile since someone had taken on one of his stronger attacks and hadn't been simply mutilated. Though he knew he had to finish this, that attack had taken a lot of energy, and while he still had plenty in spades, the strain that it caused on his body wasn't something he could completely ignore right now.

Appearing in a blur in front of the fox-woman, the hero descendant held his sword high as he swung downwards to decapitate her.

"Sorry lady but orders are orders" he said with a tiny yet noticeable sadness in his eyes ' _well there goes another good fight_ '

Her heart stopped as the blade drew near.

A keen whistle was heard as the sharp sword separated the air slashed through her neck, severing tendons and her spinal column in one fell swoop.

 **Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen**

A hand blocked the sword.

A hand.

Siegfried's eyes opened widely as he looked at something that was simply impossible, a simple hand had stopped his sword. _His sword_ one of the sharpest swords in the world, Gram, that was said to have cut through _anvils_ as if cutting through butter, was stopped by a hand.

" **Oh?** " A deep rumbling voice was heard as Yasaka's eyes widened in shock

The hero descendant looked up into the owner of the hand, finding himself staring into the eyes of a red-haired man with whisker marks on his cheeks and blood red eyes with slit pupils.

" **My my it seems a peasant has decided to challenge the king** "

The white haired hero was flung backwards as a tail made of red chakra came out of nowhere and smacked him a few feet away.

" **Silly monkey….didn't you realize….** " The red-haired man said with a fox-like grin on his face " **You're too** _ **weak**_ **to challenge me** "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama perked an eyebrow as he looked at his enemy, a sliver haired youth with a demonic looking sword and silver eyes. He had _just_ made it to Yasaka in time to stop the blade from killing her. If he had been a second late she would've have been decapitated. ' _of course, there was no doubt that I would appear in time, I AM the mightiest of the bijuu after all'_ he thought to himself his ego growing with his own words ' _damn I'm awesome_ '

His eyes moved over to Yasakas still form, she was staring at him with awe in her eyes, and he could see the bruises all over her form.

For a brief second his eyes softened…before returning to the arrogant looking ones they were before.

"hmph, I admit your enemy was a little strong" the Tailed Beast started "but really you should have been able to take on such a weak opponent Yasaka, I'm slightly disappointed" he chastised, watching as she ducked her head In shame. "Although I guess I can't judge you, considering if you went full power most of this city would be destroyed" he muttered to himself, head bobbing in a nod. A brief smile appeared on her face as hope returned to her eyes ' _at least he understands'_ she thought to herself.

Turning to his opponent the Red eyed man's small smile towards Yasaka turned into a twisted grin.

"Now then" he said joyously "let's see if you can match my power….. **monkey** "

Siegfried gulped as he stood up from being knocked down. He could sense that this being was _WAY_ more powerful than his previous opponent, and he knew deep in his heart that he would have to give it everything he had to win against such a foe.

"Very well" he forced down his hesitance "I shall be your opponent, the names Siegfried" he bolstered trying to get his bravado back.

"The names Kurama" was the reply.

And then he rushed forward.

Kurama watched as the human ran towards him at a snail's pace ' _goddamn he's so slow'._ Blocking the overhead swing that was heading towards him with a chakra arm, he swiftly elbowed the attacker in his gut. With a "whoosh" the silver haired youth was sent backwards.

' _I didn't even see him move!'_ the youth thought to himself

Kurama smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, a chakra arm formed from his back and rushed towards the hero at blinding speeds. The hero blocked with his sword, managing to hold back against the raw force of the arm.

"oh?" the Tailed beast said to himself, seemingly amused "So he can apparently hold up against the force of a chakra arm, but what if there's more than one?" he questioned with a sly grin

Kurama laughed as, from the red-haired mans back hundreds of hands rushed towards his opponent at supernatural speed.

He watched the young heroes' eyes widen, before his opponent charged energy to his fight and weaved and bobbed between the chakra arms, some of them missing him by just a strand of hair on his head. Annoyed that the vermin was dodging his attacks, he formed the smaller hands into a giant hand, big enough to crush an entire block, and sent it downwards in a palm strike.

A small rumble was felt on the earth as the area the palm smashed into was smashed to a pulp.

Pulling his chakra arm back he was surprised to see his enemy had formed some sort of shield around himself made of silver magic.

The shield was halfway pushed into the ground and a small crater was underneath it.

"not bad, I didn't think you would survive that" Kurama gloated.

An eyebrow raised as the hero descendant rushed towards him at blinding speeds, once in front of him, the youth formed some energy into his sword and began slashing at a rapid pace " **Hyaku Ha (Hundred blades)** "

A barrage of slashes were sent towards the nine-tailed fox who formed a bunch of chakra arms

The clanging of metal meeting another force was heard, as the fox retracted and sent forth chakra arms to block or turn aside every single slash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Yasaka watched on in awe as the other fox blocked every single swing she couldn't believe that her senior nine-tails was easily matching this young man of course she knew he was immensely strong, but to see it with her own eyes was a whole different thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Kurama, after the slashes died down the silver youth jumped back, seemingly preparing himself for another attack. The Tailed Beast simply regarded the youth with a nonchalant expression.

Tension formed in the air as the young man put energy into his sword and slashed the air in a spiral-like fashion " **Supairarusshu (Spiral Slash)** ".

A spiraling sharp wind appeared heading towards the bijuu that destroyed even more of the ground as it headed towards him.

"tch" The greatest of the tailed beast let out

Two tails of chakra formed behind him.

 **He swung them.**

And a shockwave of vast proportions swept through the area and completely extinguished the wind, sending Siegfried tumbling away and rolling through the dirt.

Kuramas' opponent stood back up, huffing with exertion.

The Tailed Beast smiled.

The young swordsman's' eyes widened in shock

"Oh shit"

The red-haired bijuu formed white and black spheres together into a small black sphere,

The ground underneath him cratered

See Kurama wasn't just only lazing around at his stay here, he had read up some facts on the other creatures of this world, and knew that while his current skill set could definitely defeat most of them, a few were too smart for him to just tackle head on like he did Red.

As such he had tried something new, seeing how his previous host took the schematics of his " **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " From watching one of his " **Bijuudaimas' (Tailed Beast Bomb)** " He decided to make a close range move of his own copying some of the ideas from the Rasengan.

The Ball of Condensed energy was condensed even further until it was the size and shape of a small needle, the sound of grounding was heard as the blue and white balls of chakra spun wildly inside of a impossibly small space.

 **He flicked his finger**

The Needle like object shot off at supersonic speeds, leaving a sonic boom In its wake.

Siegfried pushed a bunch of magic to his legs, and dodged the needle by a hairs width.

 _The mountain behind him was promptly disintegrated._

Kurama chuckled smugly to himself as he saw his opponent break out into a heavy sweat, the youths pupils had gotten small as the hand holding his sword began to shake.

Siegfried was scared, no scratch that he was _terrified_ if that thing had hit him he would have been dead! There was nothing he could do against it. The thing had blown up a god damn mountain for fucks sake! Just what the hell did he get himself into!

The Tailed Beast finished chuckling to himself before speaking "I call it the **Rasen-jō no hari (Spiraling Needle)** " he said with a smirk. "Although it's a bit of a rip-off it'll do if I can't fire off a **bijuudaima** fast enough." He had formed the attack in less than a second and was feeling quite happy with his accomplishment, of course he had even more attacks but he really didn't feel like revealing them at the moment.

" Now then" Kuramas' grin widened "How many will it take to kill you?" he questioned. In 3 seconds 10 **Rasen-Jo no hari's** formed, hovering above him "ten? No….you're like a cockroach, if I don't overkill then you'll just come back" he scratched his chin before gaining a smirk on his face and snapped his fingers "how about a couple hundred?". Hundreds of **Rasen-Jo no Hari's** formed above him in a few seconds, as he raised his hand into the air. "It was a fun battle…. **monkey** " He brought his hand downwards, and they all flew towards the white haired hero at supersonic speeds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yasaka's eyes widened in terror, she didn't think that Kurama had noticed, but when he had destroyed that mountain a crack had formed in the barrier/dimension they were in. If those needle like attacks were to contact anything else the dimension would be destroyed and the attacks would definitely destroy the entirety of Kyoto. "KURAMA-SAMA NO!" she yelled out,

But by then it was too late

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a Dark Mist appeared in front of Siegfried, all the **Rasen-Jo no Hari's** were sent into the mist and seemingly disappeared.

"That was close" an unknown voice could be heard

A black haired teen with glasses could be seen crouched before a wiped out Siegfried, the teen was sweating heavily and his black clothing hugged his form as mist seemed to come from underneath them.

He pushed up his glasses while sweat formed on his brow ' _if I hadn't transferred that attack this entire country could have been destroyed, we have to get out of here as soon as we can'_ he thought to himself.

"George!" Siegfried claimed out in surprise.

The black-haired youth, now known as George face palmed "you idiot now they know my name, are group is not yet ready to be revealed be quiet!" he hissed out

Siegfried's eyes widened before he quickly covered his mouth with his non-sword hand "right sorry!"

Kurama simply watched all this with slight curiosity ' _who the hell is the dumb looking kid?'_

"I apologize for my subordinates actions" George coolly said "The boss has called of the mission and as such we must go, come Siegfried" a mist formed around his body.

Siegfried looked surprised but quickly grabbed onto his partners shoulder.

"tch, like cockroaches" Kurama mumbled to himself before swiping one of his tails and sending a wave of earth after the two humans "just die already"

The wave crashed down, but when the dust settled they were gone.

A silence settled before the Tailed Beast looked to Yasaka, it seems that before he sent his hundred **Rasen-Jo no Hari's** towards the white haired monkey that she had passed out from exhaustion.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard before the barrier around them seemed to disappear, they appeared in a side alley, and the world looking exactly as it was before it was terraformed.

Immediately, hundreds of Yokai rushed towards him and Yasaka

"Kurama-Dono what happened, we were stuck outside of the barrier and we couldn't get in!" a Bakemono-type Yokai questioned in shock and fear. The rest of the Yokai started shouting in fear; it started to evolve into a panic.

"Tch" Kurama, annoyed by all the noise simply uttered one word and flared a "tiny" bit of chakra.

" **Silence** "

Immediately everybody was quiet, the older Yokai fearfully stopped speaking, and the younger ones looking upon The Tailed Beast in awe.

"The matter will be explained once your leader is put into her bed and has gotten a good rest, are you scatterbrained idiots that stupid that you did not notice that she is in need of medical attention?"

He picked up the golden haired fox woman bridal style and started walking to the estate, the crowd of Yokai parting before him like water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Golden eyes blearily opened to the sight of a white ceiling, the sound of a fan could be heard and the smell of antiseptic was heavy in her nose.

"it's about time you woke up" a gruff voice was heard

As her eyes cleared they widened slightly when they saw the red-haired bijuu sitting in a chair next to her. ' _has he been here the whole time?'_

Her entire chest felt sore and there were bandages all along her stomach area and arms.

" _Water_ " she managed to croak out

A tanned hand holding a glass of cold water was in her face suddenly

"Drink"

After drinking the entire glass, the injured woman managed out a thank you before leaning back into her bed.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"Two days" was the reply

She sighed to herself, and then straightened up, "who has been running Kyoto!? What about the paperwork?" she grew antsy, if one of the elders took over then they were going to try to run her out of the position of leader quick.

"Me" was the gruff reply

All thoughts of plotting old men grinded to a halt as her head robotically turned towards him "you?" she croaked

A deep laugh was heard as the Tailed Beast enjoyed himself for a moment "I have been watching you for 5 months, do you really think that I wouldn't be able to copy what you do with the paperwork and your people?" he questioned with a small chuckle.

She relaxed at that, a comfortable silence was settled upon the two, the silent ticking of a clock was all that could be heard.

"Yasaka"

She stiffened, it was rare that Kurama would ever use her name; usually it was something along the lines of "woman" or something of the sorts.

She stared up at him; his blood red hair was covering his eyes.

"Those people are after you" he said simply

She nodded her head "I know, I heard George, that told me as such"

"They will come back, whether he says the boss called it off or not you do know they will come back correct?" he questioned

She gulped and managed to mutter a quiet "I know"

Another brief silence passed over the room.

"i was thinking" the fox-turned-man began "If I stay with you….will there be chances that I will be able to see the rest of the world"

The question was completely random and caught Yasaka off guard "yes, I would allow you to travel to anywhere you want to, just as long as you leave a communicator between you and me so that we can talk and you come back every now and then" she stated, a flash of hope began to appear in her eyes.

"I'm guessing I'll be able to fight more people like the swordsman correct?" He questioned with a sly grin on his face, after fighting the swordsman his battle instincts were going haywire, he _needed_

A good fight and he had been craving one since his battle with Red.

"yes a lot of enemies will come for you because you are a higher up in the Yokai faction" she immediately answered.

A grin formed on the Tailed Beast face and a dark gleam could be seen in his eyes.

"Well then, it seems I've finally made my decision" came the snarky reply

"You….you mean?" she hopefully asked

"Yes" his eyes softened for a second before turning into the pool of darkness that they usually were "I'll join your stupid little fraction"

A few tears of happiness came out of her eyes as she mumbled to herself "I finally have an ally"

It was immediately picked up on by Kurama who laughed loudly "allies are a little cliché" he retorted

"No need to call me an ally" he said his grin growing wider.

"You can just call me…partner"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Why did that take 5 hours? Like, why…oh god my hands….they hurt…but I do it all for you guys! So at least that counts for something….i hope.**

 **Anyways you got to see a new side of Kurama towards the end there, I know it might seem a little sappy but don't worry, there will be plenty of kickass scenes where Kurama will show how heartless he can be, tell me what you guys thought about the fight. I'm interested in how you guys viewed it.**

 **Anyways im gonna go get a ice pack for my hands because GOD DAMN DO THEY HURT. If you guys have any questions make sure to contact me haha**

 **-Lord Bael is out Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gods and Monsters**

 **(a/n) Hello boys and girls it's been a while!**

 **I apologize it's been quite a while since my last update, all I can say is that I was swamped with college work and honestly forgot about this little fanfic. Wasn't till a few days ago when my friend reminded me "hey man weren't you writing a Fanfiction?" haha sorry about that.**

 **Now onto some reviews.**

 **Aegorm: yeah I realized I made a few mistakes back then, thank you for reminding me I'll fix them up later on in order for the timeline to make a bit more sense.**

 **Kharaki Takan: again I realized that mistake in my spelling xD I really need to go back and fix those few errors, thank you for the review though. I appreciate the feedback. Was meant to say that he learned the schematics off of Naruto not Minato.**

 **To The Guest about Japanese spelling: I thank you for pointing out that the spelling is messed up, ill simply use a English format for techniques from now on, thanks for the help and good feedback! And trust me, Kurama will get his arrogant moments, he's only acting that way towards Yasaka because she is someone he actually likes. After all, even if he is an arrogant bastard he still has his soft spots *cough* naruto *cough*.**

 **Anyways this is just a short chapter to get things back in shape again. I'll be posting the next chapter soon, hope you enjoy!.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _I'll protect you with my life!"_

" _I never go back on my word! It's my ninja way!"_

" _Once you question your own belief, it's over"_

" _The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts."_

" _When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become…the strongest they can be"_

" _Nothing you can say can change my thinking, I WILL become hokage and I WILL defeat you, or my name Isnt Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red eyes snapped open as a figure in the dark sat up ramrod straight, a light sheen of sweat could be seen on the persons face as long strands of red hair were scattered about in dishevel .

Kurama rubbed his temples, the headache finally receding.

'This…' the usual fox-like grin on his face had already moved down into a grimace 'this isn't good'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you need again?" the tailed beast asked with a raised eyebrow.

He watched as she folded her fingers together, an air of elegance around her while she sat on her throne in her usual golden kimono.

"Thanks for coming Kurama I appreciate it" A grunt was heard in reply

Usually he would be out roaming the world, encountering new things, and just generally exploring. But she had called him back because there was an apparently "important mission" that she needed his specific help for.

"Just get on with it would you? I have many more things I could be doing right now."

A small smile could be seen on her face.

"Well I'm sure this will interest you" she replied "It appears that the Greek faction wants to make a treaty with us"

A raised eyebrow was what she got in reply, "and? I have yet to see what this has to do with me" he questioned.

She sighed "It appears that they want to meet up in Greece for a meeting between me and the gods of Olympus"

He raised an eyebrow "so you want me to do what exactly? Bodyguard you or something?"

A glint appeared in her eye before she smiled brightly "exactly! I knew you would get it!"

"No"

"…"

"…"

"w-what do you mean no?" she croaked out

"hmph I'm not doing anything as boring as bodyguard duty unless there's something in it for me…so…" A Vulpine grin appeared on his face as he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear, "What's in it for me?"

A deep red blush appeared across her face as she fidgeted awkwardly "i-I" she managed to stutter out before ducking her head and going completely quiet. Images of nude Redheads ran around in her head before she fainted.

"AHAHAHA" roars of laughter were heard from Kurama

"eh?" was all she managed to get out after becoming conscious again.

"that was wonderful, I'll have to tease you more often woman" he commented between breaths, still letting out slight chuckles every now and then before abruptly becoming serious.

"in all honesty though I expect a few favors in return for this Yasaka" he said, laying his hands behind his head

A nod of her head was all he needed before he headed out, a slight jump to his step.

A short silence filled the room after his absence before I sigh was heard from her "Jeez he's such a jerk" a slight smile coming on her face "but he's not that bad"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A curios tailed beast surveyed the area after teleporting into Greece with Yasaka Early in the morning. They appeared at the top of an absolutely enormous mountain, you could see a glorious view of the immense forest down below, a wonderful culmination of colors blended together to form pure nature.

"I could get used to a place like this, reminds me of home" Kurama said aloud, a grin on his face, it had been awhile since the Bijuu had seen such pure nature like this. Usually he had to deal with the weird smell that accompanied this new world, some things the humans made that caused the air to just not feel as fresh.

Yasaka just watched in amusement, wondering how someone so powerful could enjoy something so simple. Of course the view was excellent; she just wasn't expecting him to take such pleasure from it, like a little kid that had just gotten a new hobby.

She snickered quietly to herself ' _I can practically see his tails wagging if he had them out'_

As the tailed beast enjoyed the breeze against his body, an eyebrow perked up in slight surprise.

' _To think someone could almost sneak up on me'_ he thought to himself

Before the perpetrator could even get close to his partner, a tail of pure red malevolent chakra appeared lightning fast and grabbed the beings wrist.

"Oh?" a smooth melodic voice was heard, "I'm surprised someone managed to actually catch me, although I was just going to tap her on the shoulder"

Yasaka had noticed the approach, but didn't expect the being to move that fast, hence why she was caught slightly off guard.

Both of them noticed the features of the man (indeed it was a man) with Crystal blue eyes and blond hair that reached chin length. Wearing a pristine white toga and on his feet were weirdly enough, sandaled shoes with wings.

Yasaka gave a slight bow "ah, Hermes-sama it's an honor to meet you again"

"Same to you Yasaka, now could you tell your bodyguard to release my hand?" a bead of sweat went down his face, the strange foreign energy was burning through his wrists, which completely surprised him considering not many things could do that.

"Kurama would you mind" she asked politely, a sense of humor could be felt from her

A raised eyebrow was all she got in reply before he slowly withdrew his tail, a slight grin grew on his face.

"Next time try not to sneak up on me" the tailed beast said, before again looking out on the impressive view.

The god chuckled slightly, a sweat drop forming at the back of his head "I'll try not to, now if you wouldn't mind lady Yasaka, I'll take you to the meeting site"

A dip of her head was all the acknowledgement Hermes needed before all three were surrounded in a white light, transporting them to the meeting hall of the gods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama looked around in apathy as they teleported to an elaborate throne room. There were 12 huge thrones slight raised. ' _Most likely to raise some sort of authority and intimidation to whoever isn't a god.'_ He thought to himself. The walls were of pure marble and everything was garnished with gold. ' _Heh, show offs.'_

On the enormous thrones were all 12 of the Olympians, but only three of them managed to garner any of the tailed beast attention, Poseidon the tall black haired blue eyed lord of the sea, possessing immeasurable power over earthquakes and oceans. Zeus the god of the sky, with his long white beard and golden eyes crackling with power. Finally there was Hestia, goddess of the hearth, an absolutely stunning woman with auburn hair and a petite body with honey colored eyes, who was kneeled down, prodding a fire towards the back of the room.

Kurama gave each a long look before taking a stance to the right of Yasaka, he looked completely relaxed, taking a loose stance with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face, most wouldn't even believe that he would be a capable bodyguard….perfect.

His nonchalant attitude pissed off a few of the gods sitting down, in fact he was pretty sure the auburn haired woman with a enormous bow behind her was straight pissed off, but honestly he really couldn't care at the moment. ' _What was her name again? Artemis?'_

A silence came upon the room before Zeus decided to speak.

"Ah Yasaka, I'm glad you came, thank you for coming out here" The elder god spoke, he was known for being arrogant and haughty, but even he had to respect someone who could fight him one on one and likely win, she wasn't known as the strongest Yokai of Kyoto for no reason after all.

"It's an honor Zeus-sama" Yasaka said while bowing her head in a sign of acknowledgement, she too could respect another powerful fighter.

Then Zeus looked to Kurama, who hadn't looked like he was paying attention the entire time.

"And this is?" he prompted

Yasaka sighed "this is my partner Kurama"

At the mention of his name Kurama finally focused on what they were saying, he was having a pretty interesting day dream of throwing a tailed beast bomb at tokyo and turning the next great war into action. Yeah, he was pretty bored at the moment.

As such a grunt was all they got before he went back to daydreaming; he didn't really want to hear all the boring formalities that were going on so opted to go into his own little world.

A sweat drop formed as Yasaka's eye twitched "just…ignore him" she sighed "now what was this about a treaty?"

The King of Olympus also sweat dropped at the tailed beasts attitude but let it slide, he was here for Yasaka anyways.

"Ah yes" he began "We the Olympus faction would formally like to create an alliance between the Yokai faction of Kyoto"

Yasaka dipped her head in acknowledgement then asked "but why?"

"Why?" Zeus grimaced "Can we simply not form an alliance with you?"

Yasaka narrowed her eyes "Zeus-sama in all regards, do not treat me like a child." She began "in all the years that I've known the Greek faction, not a single time have you asked for an alliance between anyone, You have strictly been denying any type of alliance and even abhorred it at some point, we are both strong leaders so I shall ask of you to be frank with me and tell me WHY exactly you want an alliance. After all, as a good leader, I cannot make an alliance that could put my people in any kind of danger." She finished.

There was a tense silence as the other gods stared at Zeus, before Poseidon decided to speak.

"Brother I believe you should tell them"

Another tense silence before Zeus sighed "very well, I suppose if I want this alliance to carry through I should give you a bit of info about this….issue" he grimaced

The yokai faction leader simply nodded her head for him to continue.

"as you know there are in fact 13 Olympians, not just twelve" the sky lord started, a tone of bitterness in his voice "My brother Hades, the thirteenth Olympian has been acting strange as of late, he barely replies to the summonings anymore and I'm pretty sure he's up to something. Seeing something was wrong I sent Hermes to go check up on him. What I found was rather….unpleasant"

A golden eyebrow rose as Yasaka questioned "how so?"

"My brother has a…obsession, with sacred gears, he's fascinated by them, and in fact you could say he's completely enraptured with them."

Yasaka simply pondered the information in her head; it seems the king of hell had a hobby similar to the fallen angel leader then.

"When I sent Hermes to check on him, Hermes told me he found my brother using living souls from the fields of asphodel to power an artificial sacred gear." He frowned.

Yasaka's eyes widened, she had heard of artificial sacred gears, but using live souls to power it? While unheard of there was a very good chance it could work, unfortunately it also meant those souls would be destroyed forever in the gears consumption of power. Not to mention the fact that the fields of asphodel held billions of souls, just what the hell was Hades cooking up down there?

Seeing the look in her eyes the god of lightning nodded his head, knowing she had come to the conclusion that he had.

"Hades is planning something; he has always been a bit…vindictive of me and Poseidon, considering we got the better deal than him, and I just know he is going to try to pull something."

A tense silence filled the room yet again before a deep rumbling voice spoke, gathering everyone's attention.

"I see, so you are covering all your bases in order to have support in case Hades creates something that you won't be able to handle" Kurama said, a glint of respect in his eye. The man knew how to cover his mistakes and plan in case of an emergency, he could respect such foresight.

Zeus nodded, slightly impressed that the red haired man could see what he was going for.

"indeed, in case Hades goes out of control I need a bit of back-up, after all, even I wouldn't be able to stand up to a billion souls powered sacred gear, and who knows what ability it may have." Zeus explained.

Yasaka thought for a second before agreeing with him. "I agree, it would beneficial to us both to not allow Hades any chance of taking over, I would agree to such an alliance"

Zeus gave a silent sigh of relief, although everyone heard it.

"Very well then, let us discuss the details of the treaty within the common room" he said.

As the two leaders got up and went to discuss the minor details, Kurama was left in a room full of powerful gods who looked at him with either curiosity or annoyance.

A raised hand was what they saw from the tailed beast as he formed a chair for himself out of chakra, he had been experimenting with this technique the old man had created and although he couldn't create living objects, he could do with inanimate objects with organic materials.

"Yo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the other gods were having a whispered conversation, the red-headed tailed beast was having an interesting conversation with Dionysus (a weird purple guy who smelled like wine) about turning people into dolphins for fun and then throwing them into the ocean to see what would happen.

A certain Goddess of the hearth came towards him, grabbing his attention.

"Ah, Kurama was it?" she questioned, her voice held a melodic tone to it.

"Yes, and you are?" he retorted

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth" she curtsied "it is a pleasure to meet you"

The tailed beast nodded his head to her, pleasantly surprised at her politeness "a pleasure to meet you too" he replied, Yasaka had told him about acting cordial towards the gods and goddesses, and while normally he wouldn't care, this goddess at least had some good manners enough to be kind to him so he figured he should reply back in same.

Suddenly A tail appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the hand that was about to grab his shoulder. Turning an inquisitive eye towards the culprit, he saw it was the angry young goddess with the big bow over her shoulder.

"Don't you touch Aunt Hestia" she spit out venomously

"Artemis!" Hestia crowed, a look of annoyance on her face. "Leave the poor man alone he has done nothing wrong"

"yes, auntie, MAN" she spit, a look of anger on her face, for some reason this red haired man put her on edge, and it was driving her crazy. Not to mention the fact he showed blatant disrespect to the king of gods earlier, she was pretty pissed.

"enough" Kurama said, a annoyed look on upon his face "I don't know what issue you have with me, but if you want to fight" dark red chakra formed around him, his facial features turning more feral "then let's take it outside"

Artemis stepped back for a second, caught off guard by the evil feeling energy, before godly energy poured out of her, starting to give off a golden light she drew her bow from her back. "Don't you test me! Something about you just throws me off, what ARE you" she questioned. Seeing as Artemis had a nature affiliation as goddess of the hunt, she could tell when something was unnatural, and this….THING….was just _oozing_ a bad presence.

A grin formed on the tailed beast face before two tails of red chakra started to form behind him.

"What am i?" he cocked his head slightly, his vulpine grin growing larger before suddenly he disappeared from Artemis's sight and she heard a dark voice speak into her ear " **Do you really wanna know?** "

Now Artemis wasn't a slow god, in fact she was one of the fastest, but even she was surprised by the speed this man seemed to have shown, jumping forward to gain some distance from the red cloaked predator she gritted her teeth before an arrow appeared in her bow.

"I'll show you not to play games with me!"

Before their battle could start a powerful energy appeared in between the two as a golden flash stopped the fighters from killing each other.

"now now" a cheerful voice could be heard "you guys didn't have to go this far, remember, we ARE allies for now"

"Apollo" Artemis growled in annoyance, before putting up her bow not wanting to have to deal with her brothers idiocy.

"Little sis!" the spiky golden haired blonde cried out, before rushing to give her a hug.

All he received was a kick to the crotch before she walked off with a embarrassed blush on her face yelling loudly "I TOLD YOU IM THE OLDER SIBLING" she had better things to do then deal with her idiot of a brother.

Kurama inwardly winced at seeing another mans balls get crushed by godly strength, before pulling out a stick out of nowhere and proceeded to poke the seemingly soulless body. He was bored.

* **Poke** *

"could you"

* **Poke** *

"Stop"

* **Poke** *

"poking"

* **Poke** *

"me"

* **Poke** *

"OW MY EYE"

* **Poke** * * **Poke** * * **Poke** ** **Poke** *

" **OK STOP** " the sun god screamed. When the young god finally gathered the courage to open his eyes again, hoping he wouldn't get poked, all he saw was a red haired man leaning on the wall in the far corner of the room, no stick in hand.

"Wait what? Who was poking me then?" he questioned

The other gods in the room could be seen snickering; even Hestia was having a laugh

"Seriously guys" he whined "who was doing that?"

Meanwhile he didn't know that Kurama had disappeared to the other side of the room and the stick had disappeared as soon as Apollo had opened his eyes.

At this point Poseidon had begun laughing loudly, while he was about to interfere with the red haired man and his nieces confrontation, he was glad he didn't. Watching Apollo get kicked in the balls and then get tortured with sticks was definitely better.

"SERIOUSLY WHO DID IT" screamed Apollo

Even more snickers were heard as now Dionysus had begun laughing loudly

As all this happened Yasaka and Zeus walked back into the room, confused on why everyone was laughing, and why Apollo was covering his balls with his left hand and his eyes with his right.

Zeus was looking confused while Yasaka simply sighed, already knowing that her partner probably pulled something, he WAS a fox after all. She sighed again seeing the sun god scream something about evil sticks "I don't want to know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Welp im tired as hell, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you caught the similarities for what Hades is doing with those souls and another anime I recently watched you'll understand what a bit of what I have planned ;) . Trust me, I got some really good ideas swimming around in my head because of that anime. I tried capturing Kuramas prankster side, I always felt like he could pull the coolest pranks hopefully I captured it well. Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review to let me know if I fuk'd anything up. Or a simple "good job" will do haha. Anyways,**

 **Lord Bael**

 **Signing out~**


End file.
